Crystal Chaos
by canitalexis
Summary: A new Harry is coming to 1977, the Marauders better watch out, they wont know what hit them. Hermione comes along for the ride. Dragons, Centaurs, Vampires, Slytherins and Sirius. What more could you want. My first fic, tell me if I should continue. Read.
1. Prologue

It was the year after the war had ended. The final battle that killed so many and left so many to feel the pain of losing everything. But there were two; two had no one left but the whole world in their fiercely pounding fist. They could see those blood thirsty days of war before their eyes as if they relived it every night and day.

Ron had left them. Left them to live with Dumbledore and Sirius and so many other wonderful people. And he had left Harry and Hermione behind, making them promise to live. The only thing they wished not to do any longer. Now, Ron's family was ruined, Fred, Ginny, Fleur, and Arthur had also left. Now his family was full of so many holes there was not enough of anything to hold it together again. But life went on, Harry and Hermione went on.

Devastated by the losses and content from their full victory had left them raw, parched and shriveled up into a crazy shell that housed too many emotions yet still seemed empty. They could not keep themselves alone, where nightmares lurked around every corner of the mind like dust. So they bonded, adopted each other into their minds, their hearts, their souls.

They performed the ceremony together, cutting each other on the wrist and bleeding into a cup. When the cup filled halfway, they healed their arms and cast the patronus charm into it. The blood slowly engulfed the light animals and turned the colour of their purity. Harry's became satin maroon and Hermione's, moss green. Next, they cried, a teaspoon of tears into the mix. With that done, they took the other's essence and poured it down their own throats. It had just begun.

They had been changed previously before the war. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville had finally realized they were not strong enough. Back then, the dragons had adopted them for a price. They would have to protect the dragons from entering this war. The quintet had received a dragon heart each that gave then as mush power and energy as the dragons themselves. With this came the physical changes to wield it all.

Their powers had also specialized to one of the elements. They could still perform all of the normal wizard spells but also some of the most difficult. You could decipher what type of element they had control over by their eyes. Neville's had turned blue, you could see the water in him ripple. Hermione's eyes had remained brown, but now looked coarse with an earthy undertone. In Ginny's eyes, you could see the red flames flickering. Ron had specialized wind, his eyes took on a stormy grey colour. But Harry, he hadn't perfected one, he had perfected all. In his eyes, fire burned with anger, water rippled with contentment, the wind howled with fear and the earth broke with shock. They had also learned how the dragons used their magic, Shurqnia, the dragon tongue.

Harry was the dragon prince; the others were his bodyguards, attendants, and friends. Yet Harry had remained a parseltongue. The war had been won, and the dragons were given their rightful place. Harry continued to be their heir to their throne, not matter where or when and he had the markings to prove it. A gift had also come with becoming a dragon, for when human and dragon blood mixed, it made the person immortal. Too bad Voldemort didn't know this, at least then he wouldn't have been able to kill anymore. Dragons are peaceful creatures that don't take part in violence by their own free will.

Now, because of the ceremony, the world would change more.

Hello people, this is my first fic so try to be motivating about it. Tell me if I should continue writing or if this is a lost cause.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prelude

Chapter 1

Everybody that reviewed to my story thanks you.

TheSapphireGoddess – so I was thinking about this question and I came up with the following. When they were being adopted by the dragons, they performed a ceremony similar to what Harry and Hermione did, but it is only one way. The blood of the dragon however takes at least a year to saturate the whole human body completely. Immortality is one of the last changes that occur. Neville, Ginny, and Ron died before the first year was over. That is why Harry and Hermione are the only ones alive.

"Harry, come on, we're going to be late. The meeting is starting in half an hour," yelled a very pissed of bushy haired woman. Hermione was standing outside the doors of Grimmauld Place, tapping her foot to a fast-paced rhythm. She stood there, ready to pick the discarded glove which would transport the two to the Ministry of Magic.

They had had a 'choice' as to join the Ministry but the hidden schemes of the new Minister were as grand as the Wizarding World itself. If they had not accepted at least the invitation of auror training, they would have found themselves in unknown debt, or being dragged to Azkaban.

"Come on Harry! The portkey leaves in half a minute!" she bellowed again, throwing a scathing look at the door. The door, after a second later, burst open to reveal a tall-lithe man in his late teens. Although he was barely of two decades, you could not call him anything but a man; the look in his eyes would not permit it. They could tell his story, his pain, and his loneliness.

"Oh, finally!" she sassed again shaking her head lightly, "It takes you twice as long as any girl I've met to dress up." She gave him a once over look, noticing his curly black shoulder-length hair, that framed his hard-feminine face. She regarded his complexion, his small straight nose, and then his eyes. Oh those bewitching eyes could make you lose yourself.

"Umm... Harmony? Could you please stop staring at me, its freaking me out," even the soft musical voice of her fascination (were still talking in a brother sister fashion) couldn't break her out of her reverie. "Sweetey, there's about ten seconds left before the portkey takes leave, would you hand it to me?" he stood beside her and gently placed his hand on one of the fingers of the glove. As she continued to stare at him, he stared right back. He always had wondered what she saw when she was like this.

This awkward staring had started after the ceremony. She had once told him it was because of how close she felt to me now. He had received her intelligence and patience while she received his bravery and wish to please. Slight physical changes had also taken place, now his hair was curly (Harry kept it gelled so it was not as bushy) and Hermione's hair had become ebony black. She became taller, almost 5"10' to his 6"2'. Harry's previous broad shouldered eight packs had been reduced to a more carved curvy shape that gave him a runner's body.

Hermione was shaken out of her reverie by the slight burning sensation on her hand as the portkey activated. They were finally thrown into a cacophony of wind and pressure. It squeezed them together yet also separately.

The portkey kept them together. Suddenly the pressure increased to an immense amount and the wind changed directions. As soon as it had started, it ended, throwing them face forward. Their heads started hurting as the wind took a prickly, icy tone as they were thrown from fifty feet in the air. The mush inside their heads were attacked and violently pounded upon.

They landed, bottom upwards on cold wet stone.


	3. Chapter 2: Twinkling

Chapter 2: Twinkling

"Peeves, get yourself in front of me right now or I swear I'll turn you into a monkey!" I heard someone yell from somewhere far away. My head felt like a hippogriff stampede had gone across it, not a pleasant feeling. My head had apparently broken my fall. To all my stupidity, my wiggling had only worsened the ache. I lay there on the ground as I let the pain subside but instead, someone threw themselves at me elbowing my stomach in the process.

I received a nose full of peach scented hair. After that, I couldn't hold back a sneeze and a moan. My head now hurt from the back as well as the front, my back would have a nasty bruise and my stomach would soon catch up to me. I removed Hermione's hair from my mouth as she lay there, on my chest, not even trying to move. I knew that travelling by portkey never sat well with her, so I let her take her time as I waited out the ringing in my ears.

If anyone were to come in right now, I would have no idea how to react, that in itself was a problem. I could carry my sister away but I was most likely more bruised than her. As the throbbing in my ear turned into a dull thudding and the fire on my back had lost its wilderness, I finally looked at Hermione's face clearly. Her eyebrows were creased because of the scrunched up face underneath. She was in pain.

I broke out of my pain induced stupor, "Hermione? Sweetie, wake up." I gently spoke into the closest ear I could reach, brushing her hair lightly with my fingers.

"Come on, hon. You can do it. See the light beyond the pain. Don't fear it, fall in love with it!" I tried to guide her out of the pain. Her face slowly relaxed and her eyes beneath her lids started moving. "Come on, babe. Open your eyes and look where we are. "

It was obvious she was listening to me. As a result, her eyes slowly fluttered open and she processed my chin. After a while, she looked up and saw my face. Her face relaxed even further.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I landed on you when we landed, didn't I?" she asked in a small rushed voice with a sheepish grin slowly making its way to her lips. She pushed herself up into a push up position, her hands planted on both sides of my head. She was looking down at me and we were sharing our famous stupid Potter grin. She bent her arms at the elbow and when she was halfway down, she pushed upwards again launching her upper body in the air and standing nimbly. Her toes never left the grown. It always confused me as to how she could achieve that while keeping her body ramrod straight. But did it really matter? I could do the same, even though there was no logic in it. We were dragons; we could do a lot of impressive things.

As I was pulling myself onto my elbows, Hermione gave 'the superior being' snort and the Draco glare towards the door facing her back. I jumped up standing in front of her concentrating on any noises I could hear. There was a bout of laughter coming from the Owlery. We were clearly on the ground floor and since Hermione was specialized in Earth, she could feel the vibrations. So could I. Peeves had done it again. Of course we didn't know what it was exactly, but from the shouts of Nearly Headless Nick, 'it' was pretty damn good (prankster's P.O.V).

Hermione turned again until her whole body was facing me and I saw the frown slowly dissolve its way into a smile.

"I think we should go see Minerva, since we obviously received the wrong key," she said her smile fading into a look of delight. After all, Minerva had been her favourite teacher. "At least now we have a good reason to miss the first day of training."

She led the way towards the way towards the door and through it. It was the same beautiful castle that we had left in our sixth year and never seen since. It brought back out exhilarating memories of this place. The cupcakes outside the doors of the Great Hall, Ginny's blood writing right around the corner. Well maybe that wasn't really the best of my memories. They made me remember our immature days when we thrived in our ignorance.

I suddenly found myself outside the Great Hall; I never knew we closed the doors during dinner. Just goes to show you, you learn something new everyday.

"So we are supposed to go through with a bang," Hermione whispered to me, a mischievous grin on her face. "Ready or not, here we come!"

We were expecting something, some knowledge of this place, some recognition of the faces on the long tables. I can not deny there was no recognition though. The first thing I noticed was sparkling blue eyes that were staring at me and Hermione. The eyes… from our dreams and nightmares, the eyes with the half moon glasses in front.

Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I didnt know how to make them land. I dont really have someone that can edit for me so if you see any mistakes, please tell me. thanks for reading this story. bye.


	4. Chapter 3: Holy Mother

Chapter 3: Holy Mother

I was going to have fun. Harry and I were standing outside the Great Hall, our reactions absolutely different about this place. I knew Harry missed the castle, he missed everything about it, and so did I. It had been home to both of us or such a long time, it held both happy and sad memories. It was our home, our sanctuary, our reunion. Everybody had been here, everything had been ordered and under control. Everything had been safe.

I started reaching for the door to bang it open and present myself in an absolutely Draco way. When everything was over, we had become friends, trustees.

My hand was on the door, about to pull it open when my free hand was grabbed in a rather tight clasp. My brother was frightened. This was the only way you could tell that he was frightened. Otherwise, he looked absolutely perfect. He was scared, afraid of what we would find behind closed doors (no pun intended) if his rigid and clammy hand had anything to say. I squeezed his larger hand to give him courage as I pushed the doors open with little problem (I did have dragon strength, you know). We stepped inside and warm sunshine hit us in a way that made the scales beneath our skin ripple and absorb it.

Aaahh… I had missed this haven, everything was the same. Nothing was different, not the walls, the ceiling, the tables, the food, the teachers. As the sun hid behind some clouds, the hall came into clear view. Everybody's eyes were on us, the students, the teachers, the Slytherins, Dumbledore.

Those eyes should not have been staring at us; they should not have been here at all. Harry had noticed it as well.

"This is not right, Hermione. He should not be here. Nobody, I can't recognize anybod…" he trailed off in a very disturbed voice. I followed his gaze towards the middle of the Gryffindor table. There, sitting right there staring at us were Sirius and Remus, just as old as us. Beside them sat a red-headed girl with Harry's eyes, a man that looked like a chewed out pickle and another. Another, who looked exactly like Harry before both of the ceremonies had taken place. James Potter.

"Tell me I've died and gone to heaven," Harry spoke again in an indifferent voice; soft Shurqnia. He was trying to hide the hurt he felt at the moment. But I could tell what he felt, and at what magnitude he felt it. We had decided we would never lie to each other so I could not tell him that he had died. And anyway, that chewed out pickle thing was definitely Pettigrew and hell if he ended up in heaven.

"Nope, we've portkeyed and gone to… 1977? Holy mother." Okay, that wasn't much better than actually telling his that yes, he was in heaven and Pettigrew was with us. That would go down well. 'Holy mother' came out of my mouth unwillingly as every member of the staff had –in unison- stood up and pointed their wands at us. I looked at Harry, he couldn't take his eyes off the five who had also stood up and pointed their wands at us in defence.

I looked back at the staff members. The line 'if looks could kill, I'd be fried chicken by now' played in my mind.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Harry whispered, finally looking in front of him and patting my head as if I was Toto. Then, without proper warning, Harry did what I could not believe he did, he smiled. It was the sweetest smile I was ever alive to see (it could work as a patronus charm).

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore! My beloved sister and I have had a slight portkey problem, so would you mind seeing us in private? That way, we could fill you in on the whole situation." I swear, he could charm a rock to do what he wished at that moment. But then again, it wasn't truly that hard considering our newly acquired heritage.

The hall was still for some time, just staring at Harry. But then, he performed the inevitable. He flicked his hair, Black style, in front of the Black.

I could not hold it in any longer. I laughed, I laughed so hard I fell to the floor clutching my stomach as tears of mirth swam down my face. It must have been a sight to see, Hermione Granger, the resident book worm know-it-all, throwing her dignity and honour away willingly. And it was, by the look on Harry's face. That little twit had done it on purpose.

I suddenly looked up, only to see that every staff member had a slightly shocked and confused look on their face, even ol' Dumbledore. That is until he broke out of it with a twinkle in his godforsaken eyes.

"Of course my fine friends, please follow me," I heard the old aged voice say with a bounce. By then, I had stopped laughing (hidden bouts of giggling wasn't laughing). Harry knelt beside me and slowly picked me up hiding his shining eyes underneath long lashes.

He was definitely as affected by the presence of our deceased mentor as I was. He just had the tendency to hide vivid emotion behind a thick layer of sarcasm and humour.

When I was standing on my own and fairly sober, I saw Dumbledore whisper something into young Minerva's ear. I couldn't tell what he was saying because I couldn't focus on my ears but Harry was listening. He would tell me if it was something important.

Dumbledore started walking towards us in a sweeping yet bubbly manner. Seriously, how could someone so aged have that much energy? I would think it would become nauseating after some time. But it was Dumbledore we were talking about, he was just a little looney (no offence to Luna of course, she is my second favourite character in the whole series). It wasn't classified information of anything.

"Five galleons if you can tell me how old Dumbledore is in the next 5.25 seconds."

* * *

Fourth chapter whiew! please review. Once again, I dont have an editor so please notify me if their is something amiss.


	5. Chapter 4: Ever Lasting Gob Stoppers

"Willy Wonka's Ever Lasting Gob Stoppers," Dumbledore spoke clearly to the stone statue. He was walking about ten paces ahead of us to show us where exactly his office was. As if we didn't know already.

"So that," I spoke to myself, writing it down on my hand, "is the password, have to remember that." It would definitely come in handy in the future. "Wait, so Willy Wonka was a wizard?"

"Willy Wonka isn't real, Hunt. It's most likely that Roald Dahl, the writer was one," Hermione answered from beside me, her know-it-all attitude kicking in. While we were walking behind Dumbledore she had grabbed my arm and simultaneously, I won myself five galleons. It was not that hard to guess Dumbledore's age. He should have been around 136 years old right now. That is considering he was 100 in Riddle's memory and he had taken me exactly 50 years back.

But anyway, that was beside the point. We entered the gargoyle after the old coot. But, I needed to know if I was right, because if I wasn't, it wouldn't be fair play.

"How old are you, headmaster? If you don't mind me asking," it slipped out of my mouth sounding a little rude. After a slightly bruising slap on my head from Hermione, I mumbled a sorry. It didn't come out right but Hermione was satisfied.

"Oh, I do not mind," Dumbledore answered me over his shoulder as he led us inside the same office before I had destroyed it. "I will be experiencing my 137th winter this year. It is quite insignificant if you ask me." He sat behind his desk as he gave out the information. We were too excited to sit, but when he asked us to, it was only the polite thing to do.

Apparently Fawkes was not present, but I refrained from asking why because that would give out too much information. Hermione had once happily supplied me with the 'curiosity killed the cat." She had promised to tattoo it on my forehead if I pulled any stupid stunt after I had accidentally called all our dragon relatives to Grimmauld Place. That day, we learned that dragons could change what their bodies looked like. By the end, they changed themselves to what looked like somewhat human forms.

Hermione and I took a tentative seat on the chairs (that tried to swallow us whole, I might add).

"Alright my friends," Dumbledore began, "what was it you would like to talk to me about? I would very much like to hear an explanation of the spectacle created Mr. and Ms…" he trailed off. Right, name sharing had yet to occur between us.

"Ahhh… I'm Harmony… Astray, and my brother here is called Hunter Astray," Hermione offered the information. I mentally patted her back proudly. She had picked names that weren't far from our real names, so even if we accidentally slipped in the name calling, we didn't look suspicious. I swear if she wasn't my best friend, she would definitely have my heart.

"Well you see Headmaster, we were portkeying to the auror training program in the ministry but they unknowingly handed us the wrong portkey." We were staying as close to the truth as we possibly could without giving away any real information. We weren't lying (yet) but we weren't exactly telling the truth either.

"Oh, please elaborate. Where exactly did you end up when the portkey made you land?" Dumbledore asked eagerly. He was sitting perfectly still with his hand on the table. Wait; let me rephrase that for you. He was sitting still with his unburned, perfectly limbed, and absolutely free of jewelry hand on the table. Okay, so may be this really was 1977. The concept was a little hard to accept (I had been avoiding thinking of it in such definite terms even after seeing Sirius). But with a life laid out the way it was, it wasn't really a break down surreal moment.

"We landed in a sort of chamber inside the Whomping Willow. I didn't even know there was a Whomping Willow here, much less that it was mostly hollow," I finally lied outright. My lying had always been convincing, a gift from the Dursley's after their beatings (I got so good at lying to myself that my body was completely unharmed that every part of me would function astoundingly well even when I was an inch from death).

"But now that we are here…" Hermione continues, staring at the old coot, "Could you set us up with a job? I mean we really didn't want to join the auror forces, so this could give us a reason to reject the 'invitations,' if that is alright with you… sir." She truly was the brains of the team we had going.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't know how to proceed with this chapter. I was just a little disappointed with how it turned out. But this is an important part of the story so you need to read it if you want to understand the story. Thanks for reading. Bye


	6. Interlude 1

Interlude

Once when Harry and I went out to a muggle bookstore, we heard someone shout 'it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack; impossible." Harry had immediately refuted, using his common sense that annoyed the hell out of me sometimes. He had replied 'use a magnet' to the person who had yelled. It's sufficient to say nothing but silence came out of that man after that.

That night, I had had a dream. In it, Harry, Ron and I were sitting in front of a haystack trying to find a needle. Then, Voldemort had apparated in and used Accio to call it forth. Then, the snake had turned it into Gryffindor's sword and pierced it through every one of his horcruxes. As each horcrux was demolished, Voldemort became younger and younger, until his image was of a 5-year-old child with green eyes and black hair in hand me downs. After we had stared at each other for at least a minute, the image changed to that of another child with green eyes and black hair in hand me downs. This child had a highly distinct scar on his temple.

Why was this important? I had that dream again, in our first night in 1977. It was most likely all the karma flying around and how I could not find an explanation for this predicament we were in. but that didn't explain why Voldemort would suddenly change into Harry. This was going to take a while to figure out. I needed a little dream counseling, guess Divination did come in handy from time to time.

I woke up that night with a cold sweat covering my body. I was shivering aggressively and my head was pounding. I felt more tired than when I had actually gone to sleep. I slowly sat up leaning heavily on my headboard and pulled the thick comforted more securely around me.

Harry was snoozing lightly in the room beside me. After thinking about it for a little while, I stood up from my bed and sneaked into his. He was there, sleeping in a scrunched up position. The blanket had fallen off the bed at some point in the early night. As soon as I saw him, I felt like there was this big warm blanket around me telling me it would protect me. He was my security blanket.

I watched him discreetly from a corner, he was sleeping soundly. That was probably due to the fact that Harry had been taking Dreamless Sleep potion until the night before we were adopted by the dragons. He started taking that potion right after he came out of Hogwarts. The blood of the dragons had made the effect permanent and Harry didn't have any more demons prowling around his mind at night any longer. It had turned out to be a blessing. He was now happier than anyone had ever witnessed him to be.

I did not take the potion, even though I was offered. Back then, I didn't have any nightmares. I, in a strictly unseemly fashion, underestimated what constant nightmares could do to you. Long ago, when Harry had tried to describe it to me and Ron, I just thought he was exaggerating. Now, I was the one victim to them.

Harry suddenly shivered and I hurried over to him to pull the blanket around him. As I pulled it above his abdomen, he caught my hand and quickly sat up in alarm. He was ready to fight. Seeing that it was me, he looked around the both of us frantically – a symptom both of us had acquired after the war. Then, he checked down to see if I was injured.

Harry was such a sweetheart; he pulled me into his bed beside him after he realized that I had had a nightmare. He covered me with my blanket and then placed his blanket slightly over me to make me warm. When he was finished, he sat beside me. We sat there in silence for a few moments, simply basking in the other's presence. We had nothing to say, we needed nothing to say. As I sat there lost in my own thoughts, Harry placed an arm around my shoulders and held me in a one-arm hug. It was not overwhelming, but neither was it uncomfortable.

He truly was the best brother I could have asked for. We could die for each other just as fast as we could kill. We had demonstrated this far too many times to each other already.


	7. Chapter 5: Ravenclaw Blonde

Chapter 5: Ravenclaw Blonde

Today was the day we were going to be introduced to the Hogwarts populations as what Hermione had so ceremoniously dubbed the job as 'student teachers.' Dumbledore had not been willing to trust us to have that much authority over Hogwarts. We were students as well as apprentices. So, we could finish our schooling and gain an identity while also learning the ways of teaching. Hermione had become the transfiguration apprentice and I became the apprentice for Defense against the Dark Arts (obviously). This was Dumbledore also had some way of keeping his eyes on us. Smart guy.

The transfiguration teacher was still Minerva while the defense teacher was some no-name idiot of an auror. He couldn't tell the difference between a thestral and a unicorn (he wasn't as enthusiastic about teaching either; I don't know why Dumbledore had settled for him). So I would most likely end up teaching the first and second period classes as well as my class.

At this moment, Hermione and I were sitting beside the famous Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on the staff-table. We were going to be sorted, and this time around the Sorting Hat wasn't going to have an easy time (like it did last time). Both of us had shown our fair share of bravery and loyalty. We were also very set on self-preservation, not matter how selfless the Daily Prophet made us out to be. We also had enough information stuffed inside our brain to give a Ravenclaw a headache. This was most likely as it ever would be for poor little Sorting Hat.

The students gradually filled in the Great Hall talking about their first day back as we sat silently and anxiously staring at them. Not many had noticed us yet and we wished it would stay that way as long as possible.

But alas, to our dismay two of the five students who had actually reacted to us entered. Loud and obnoxious as they were, they quickly noticed us. They sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table watching us warily.

"What are _they_ doing here?" whispered James to Sirius thinking we couldn't hear them. What hurt so much weren't the words but the sight and tone he had used.

"How would I know?" Sirius answered in a quiet voice, thinking. But then, the next words he whispered were in hostility. I could not point out why until I realized that he thought no one loved him. "But they're not wearing school robes. May be they are visitors."

I felt a soft pull from Hermione beside me and I turned slightly to see what it was. She was staring at somebody sitting in the Ravenclaw table. I focused my eyes to see who it was. A girl I thought, she was staring at us with a smile. This wasn't really out of the ordinary, but what really caught my attention were the silver eyes, light blonde hair and her carrot top earrings. Could it be… her mother? My eyes, not moving from hers realized that no, no it was not her mother.

Luna.

"That little demon," I spoke softly, "she knew exactly what she was doing."

"She always does seem to, now doesn't she?" Hermione whispered from beside me, her eyes shining fondly. I could not remember when last I had that beautiful little vixen. She had just disappeared in the middle of the war. It was great to be just looking at her once again. She would have already seen this before, seen our reunion. I wondered how long ago she had come to this time.

By then, everybody had taken a seat in one of the tables and was staring at us and Dumbledore expectantly. It was not everyday you got a mystery like us laid out in front of you to chop and discover what was inside in Hogwarts. Hermione pinched me on the side, stopping me from my thoughts going 100 miles per minute. Who knew what I could start thinking.

Dumbledore turned to me with worry in his eyes. I could barely fathom why until I realized I had been holding my breath for a while. It was not a problem for me; I only had to breathe every few hours to be efficient. But it did not look quiet human so we had opted to breathe at least once every few minutes. I flashed him a little smile and he let it go.

Everyone in the room's eyes was now caught by Dumbledore as he stood up to speak.

* * *

Hello people.

This is chapter 5. Soon the new chapter will also be coming out. Sorry this chapter is small. But this is also a very important part. If you do not read this, you will have no idea how Luna comes into this. There is a story behind that also and it will be revealed with a little time. Please read and review. I need some feed back, and I would love to see what you have to say about this book.

CanitAlexis


End file.
